The Ones Left Behind: Cornelia and Guilford
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: A prideful princess and her knight come to terms with their duties in Britannia realizing that nobility truly isn't all that it seems compared to family and the love between a man and woman.


_Alright next up to the plate is the relationship with Cornelia and Guilford, a classic story of a knight in shining armor coming to the aid of his beloved princess._

* * *

 **The Ones Left Behind: Cornelia and Guilford**

* * *

"Today is the beginning of your new life, Cornelia. By accepting this oath you will be inducting yourself into the mighty ranks of this empire's army." Hearing the booming voice of the 98th Emperor of Britannia explain to the audience what this moment would mean for their country moving forward, but this mostly was meant for the young purple-haired girl fresh into adulthood kneeling in front of Charles zi Britannia. Many noblemen didn't think much of the girl despite her relationship with the former empress and Charles' wife: Marianne vi Britannia.

"I will _not_ turn away now, the choice I've made will have no regrets in my heart about this decision."

Her eyes became as cold as her heart over the course of time she had spent ever since that fateful night, a series of losses that made the young woman angry, furious, and hateful towards the Japanese people. Becoming a soldier was the only way she figured that she could fight back against the people who hurt her soul along with her family during the invasion of Japan now known to the public as Area 11. Those people who once were labeled Japanese had their entire identities given a number instead of their normal lives, culture and history were seemingly erased in the process. Everyone in Britannia had the idea of accepting Social Darwinism as part of their lifestyle, a flag providing the symbol of a lion being the sign of royalty while the snakes represent death and rebirth.

It was this nation's flag that she pledged her loyalty, respect, and life to serve no matter what happens to herself. Of course, that is why Charles brought up the idea of getting herself a knight like any other princess would have in this empire. There were plenty of choices lined up for her, the invasion had meant increases for soldiers to protect their new territory for rebels and terrorists hoping to reclaim their land that had once been theirs. Cornelia wasn't impressed by the line-up provided of these men who simply wanted to get a piece of power or even try at getting Cornelia in their beds.

"Who is this man right here?" Cornelia looked at the portrait of a man with glasses in this set of pictures who stood out in her mind compared to the others. He had something that interested the young princess and general-in-training, but she couldn't put her finger on what this thing was that made him special.

"Gilbert G.P Guilford. A rather strict and loyal soldier who usually puts in enough work to please his superiors." Cornelia knew that if he made an impression on the higher-ranking generals, then it might not be a bad idea of making this man her personal knight considering they both were still new in the military ranks of this country. The both of them had the chance to learn more about each other while getting used to combat training with not just Britannian-designed Knigthtmares from the famed "Earl of Pudding" and his assistant.

"Excellent work out there, Your Highness." Guilford knew that respecting the imperial family was considered the golden rule when in their presence, but she actually did pretty badly when dealing with her teacher one of the Round Knights and the woman who calls her "Nelly" much to her annoyance when she felt her teacher reach her arm over the defeated princess.

"Don't worry about today, Nelly! I'm sure that one of these days you'll beat me in that huge tin-can of yours!" Cornelia didn't believe that was possible, and when Nonette asked Guilford to challenge her in a duel he quickly declined not wanting to get showed up by a Knight of the Round of her caliber.

"Awww, you won't get shamed that badly! If Nelly can learn from the humiliation of defeat, then you can as adapt and improve as well!"

"Forgive me for saying this Lady Nonette, but I do not wish to engage in combat with any female let alone someone with your skills at piloting. I only expect to defend and protect those in the Britannian Empire with my body and life."

Nonette was impressed by the young soldier's words and the oath that all knights were sworn to follow in this military unit. Cornelia wondered how genuine his conviction was to the honor Britannians displayed over anything else. Over the next years, Euphemia saw her sister morph from a kind, gentle sibling into a battle-trained leader of men and women. With the victories that she would place under her belt, the nickname "Witch of Britannia" soon became Cornelia's as her campaign to dominate other countries and make them new Areas of the empire continued without end.

Guilford also began making a name for himself during this conquering of enemy territories with his skills with own Gloucester on the battlefield; the nickname "Spearhead of the Empire" stuck with him for not just his talents with a Knightmare frame making him scoff at the rumors circling around him and Cornelia. Their relationship was strictly business as she was his Princess and he served as her knight. He knew that she would likely never let him get close enough to her heart to consider him as anything else besides her faithful knight.

Only after the death of the former Viceroy of Japan did everything began to change for these two in more ways than just having to fly over to this country and defend it from terrorists. Prince Clovis was actually killed by someone in Japan making Cornelia furious about losing yet another sibling to this country, she quickly took over as the new Viceroy to fix what mistakes her brother had made in ruling this country.

"Do you think we'll find the man who killed Prince Clovis, Your Highness?"

Cornelia looked right at her knight, nodding approval. She knew that would be a formality in time, but what was more important than finding that killer was making these citizens remember who they should fear that being the royal family of Britannia. She began her campaign of revenge by attacking many of the district ghettos in Japan hoping to draw out the terrorists causing problems for the military while her sister began to sympathize with the former Japanese people not wanting them to suffer anymore at the hands of Britannia.

"These pathetic low-rent scum don't stand a chance against our superior forces!" She spoke with pride at the destroyed Japanese machines that were once fully-operational defensive weapons meant to repel the oppressive Britannian Empire. All of their efforts were now up in smoke, the resistance was quickly crushed underneath her hell as she established a new wave of terror in Area 11. Euphemia knew that a rebellion was brewing, and the results of this might lead to another death in the royal family unless she could somehow ease the tension in this country.

"Do you think that peace will come to this country again, Cornelia?" Guilford feared all of this chaos and destruction would do the exact opposite of what Cornelia had intended to do with her efforts.

"Like I care about giving these vermin peace of any sort! Considering what they've done to MY family I want them to suffer like I have because of this country!" He knew that her vendetta against the Elevens only got worse by the day. Regardless of his inner morality doubting if Cornelia was in the right, his obligation as her knight meant following right behind her no matter what. He would be getting into the fray of combat when a new leader took the reigns of the rebellion against Britannia with the JLF becoming a mere shell of its former self.

A figure clad in black, a mask to conceal his identity, and his name was that of a number of no real value: Zero. This man would become a symbol to the Japanese that he planned on saving from the chains imprisoning their country, but Cornelia would soon loathe seeing this man inspiring hope and optimism into these people. The Black Knights, a force of freedom fighters who followed after this mysterious leader that began to fight back against the imperial forces.

"That damned Zero is becoming quite a nuisance to our nation..."

She was becoming much more stressed out between dealing with this man, controlling this Area with her duties as Viceroy, and most of all keeping her sister protected from danger unaware that she had already gotten herself into an ill-fated meeting with a Japanese soldier in the Britannian Military. Cornelia held a mighty prejudice against pretty much all Elevens including the Honorary Britannians enlisted in her own forces, so when she heard about Euphemia's first meeting with the boy called Suzaku Kururugi.

"You can't be serious, Euphie!"

"What if I am, sister?! From what I've seen from that boy he doesn't seem to be anything like the JLF or this Zero and his Black Knights. He is willing to work for Britannia, his pride might have been demised but I can still see that he has the honor any knight of Britannia expresses like Guilford." Euphemia's words only made Cornelia scowl in disgust. She couldn't believe her sibling was coming to the defense of the very people that she considered lower than mere insects that she would squash in the metal heel of her personal Knightmare frame.

"He's nothing more than a foot soldier, Euphie. A god-damned Eleven! Compared to what Guilford has become he will be a mere footnote in the history of our glorious empire!"

She would come to remember that name she mocked on that day in the future when things would change for both the better and worse for both Area 11 and Britannia because of this new Honorary Britannia soldier. After battles with these Black Knights and her sister getting more close to the people in this country, the Chief General of Britannia's army was becoming afraid of what might happen in the future.

"Do you think that Eleven boy will truly become a knight, Guilford?"

Her cold eyes grew softer as she began to feel more secure when she spoke with her chosen knight about personal matters like her sister's current options for getting a knight of her own. With times as dangerous as they were these days, a Sub-Viceroy could need extra protection from hostile Elevens or Zero's rebel group that would attempt to kidnap her as a hostage. That kind of leverage over Cornelia would be devastating for her mind, but that certainly wasn't the worst that could happen to her beloved sister in the enemy's hands.

"He reminds me somewhat of myself if I might speak freely on this matter, Your Highness." He wanted to provide his opinion with the approval of his Princess, a true mark of a loyal knight always thinking of his lady first and foremost before himself. She knew that he wasn't the cocky up-and-coming soldier that only wanted to earn the looks and approval of royalty especially women.

"Hmm, that boy does seem to have something that managed to win over my sister. Perhaps...oh it's nothing too concerning there is no chance she would ever pick him over the other candidates I have lined up for the position of knighthood." There was no way in her mind that any Eleven could become a recognized knight of Britannia.

"This must be some kind of joke. There is no possible way that she is serious about picking HIM of all people!"

She couldn't keep her cool after hearing that Euphemia would decide on making Suzaku her own personal knight much to the shock of many noblemen and knights of Britannia. The idea of a former Japanese soldier being given such a right seemed utterly ridiculous to many including her older sister who outright refused to accept this decision. She felt betrayed by Euphemia who only wanted to given an Eleven the opportunity to show that his skills were something worth having around along with giving him some amount of rights back as a human being.

"How dare she act like those people deserve to stand on equal footing with us," She was on the verge of having a violent fit while Guilford tried his best to calm down his princess. "My sister has betrayed everything our nation stands for by allowing that ELEVEN to become her knight." Her voice was filled with venom as she was furious about this stunning decision made by Euphemia.

"Perhaps Suzaku should be given a chance to _prove_ himself."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Guilford cleared his throat before he explained his reasoning about Suzaku and Euphemia's positive opinions on Elevens much to the disapproval of his princess on this matter.

"Shouldn't we see him operate on the field before condemning his worth as a knight. I mean that is when men display their real qualities when under pressure of battle. Much like...myself when you doubted my talents..."

Cornelia blinked when she looked at Guilford's remark on Suzaku's results when he underwent Knightmare Pilot Training. Lloyd along with his assistant put in a good word for him over the other pilots who didn't put on quite the numbers he did while piloting the Lancelot, his crown jewel among Knightmare Frames built for the Britannian army.

"He can't fail her, such is the duty of a knight much like you have to me."

He knew she still doubted that Suzaku was anything other than a lapdog in their army ranks. Cornelia would trust her sister on this knowing that sometimes Euphemia would need to stand on her own at a certain point to become a kind and gentle ruler should anything happen to her on the battlefield. Despite everything, her heart always held a soft spot for her sibling that Guilford knew was likely her only weak point underneath that cold exterior she puts over herself.

Cornelia Li Britannia felt her weakness strike her heart deeply when she heard about Euphemia's plan for the SAZ. To betray everything their sovereign nation stood for in this way by giving Japanese some kind of hope for their country. They were inferior to all Britannians, and yet, the girl didn't see things that way like her older sister wanted to build this place to inspire the Japanese into having some of their old traditions and beliefs back. Euphemia was seen as a beloved princess who inspired hope and peace, but then on that day of the opening of the SAZ, that hope would turn into hated with the turn of fate.

"I believe that Britannia **can** be a nation that doesn't stand for racism, war, and conquest! We can show the world that they don't need to fear us as conquerors and return to our old ways of simply being a nation that stands on its own merits and not controlling other lands. The SAZ might not work out, but that doesn't mean I can't try and build something to start helping out the Japanese. This is what I believe in, sister..." Cornelia fell over herself when she heard the news about Euphemia's death, and more importantly HOW she became the "Massacre Princess" as dubbed by the Japanese.

"She...is dead..."

Killed at the hands of Zero, his next move was to begin a rebellion against Britannia in order to free their land. She knew the Black Knights would soon be coming for her head on a pike, and like her sister she would be the next royal family member to murdered by Zero. Still, she knew her anger, hatred, and sorrow now had a face that she can place the blame on; the faceless mask belonging to that figure that had taken away her beloved sister for the sake of "justice' and freedom. She would fight back against this man and put an end to this rebellion with her cherished knight fighting alongside her.

"Get my Gloucester ready, Guilford. I'm going to hunt down that fucking bastard so that I can _avenge_ Euphemia's death!"

"Your Highness! Are you sure that you should be heading into combat after-"

"I don't give a damn about nothing else in this world, but murdering that son of a bitch who killed my sister! To slaughter that man, and crush the hope of his pathetic rebellion as the Second Princess: Cornelia Li Britannia!" She felt tears coming down her cheek, a lot of pain mixed in with rage and excitement over the aspect of killing this masked man once and for all. Her pride in her country gave her motivation to challenge Zero and his Black Knights once more, but her Glaston Knights were not as thrilled about this match into battle especially Guilford.

"No matter how I feel, she needs me to stand by her side in this battle to avenge Princess Euphemia! I will give it my all for Cornelia's sake!"

His resolved fueled him when getting into the cockpit of his personal Knightmare Frame along with the other Glaston Knights following after their leader because failure in keeping Area 11 safe during this uprising might endanger many Britannians living here including Cornelia. Despite what the Black Knights suggest about Britannia not being the "right side" of this conflict he knew that protecting innocent human lives including his cherished princess mattered more than anything else.

The battle was pure madness, even someone with as much bloodlust as Cornelia knew this situation was beginning to spiral out of control however she couldn't give a fuck at this point. The normally calm, stoic, and cold general of Britannia's forces in Area 11 had become like a wild beast rather than a witch as she began to laugh at the sight of this carnage. Many Black Knights were being ripped apart by Cornelia's forces staining the battlefield in blood and fire as the witch's hunt was in full swing.

"I can't wait to finally get my hands on that masked bastard! To see that monster's true face when I ruin everything he's been trying to do against the Holy Britannian Empire!" Guilford wanted to bring Zero to justice for his actions, but Cornelia was thinking about delivering nothing but torture on this fugitive.

'Has Cornelia's mind been shattered by Zero? Is the loss and grief of her dead sister driving her down this path of mindless violence and revenge?' He feared what might become of Cornelia should the battle change, and sure enough, luck had soon turned against the Britannians thanks to the unexpected planning Zero has shown results in the ultimate defeat of the Witch of Britannia leaving Guilford effective in charge of the Glaston Knights.

"Guilford, my knight I can't return to you until I get to the root of Geass itself. I hope that we will be able to find each other again." Cornelia's entire world shattered when she learned the real identity of Zero, her thought to be deceased half-brother Lelouch vi Britannia on that night during the Black Rebellion. After beginning to understand the circumstances behind Lelouch and Nunnally still being alive, she asked Suzaku to take care of matters while she abandoned the military life she was once proud of being in as a royal princess.

Throwing away her right to the seat of power in Britannia, she underwent an investigation into a secret society known as the Geass Order that existed in the shadows of Britannia. From what she was able to gather, the secrets behind the woman known as C.C might be discovered in this place along with finding a way to destroy this power for good. A way to clear Euphemia's name, which had been soiled and pissed on thanks to the fall of the SAZ that ended in the capture of most Black Knights. Of course, she didn't really care who won the battle if the war had been lost with the demise of her sister.

"Oh, my dear naive niece. How you failed the realize the world beyond military weapons, armies, and even _love_ between a ripe princess and her knight."

As an immortal Geass holder, the seemingly "young" boy knew how fools like Cornelia had no idea the kind of things their emperor was aware of, such as the plan to kill "God" and bring about a new world order.

"It truly is a shame you weren't brought to me, the potential of making you my personal assassin is right here with the dagger lunged into my head." Cornelia was stunned that her weapon didn't kill her supposed Uncle as it was quickly removed out of his forehead with no sign of real damage to his skull. "I'm sure you would have had no issues with killing Charles' wife after I got wished "conditioning" your mind."

"You're the one...who killed Marianne?!" The truth was much stranger than fiction, his motivation for ruining Charles' relationship with the former Empress was sheer jealousy about being ignored by his brother. She knew that if the trail of Geass went to the current Emperor of Britannia, then in all likelihood the entire country was stepped in such a corruptive force meaning that everything she had been working for was nothing but lies and deceit making her doubt if she could trust anyone, even Nonnette, and her own knight.

Then, the Black Knights began their raid on this base slaughtering many of V.V's men as Cornelia took advantage of the chaos in order to find an escape route until she ended up being captured at the hands of the "Knight of "Orange" himself who took her onboard the Ikaruga despite being ordered to kill any royal family member he found by Zero or rather Lelouch. The bloody corpse that was his former sister flashed in her mind when she heard the truth from this "demon" in her brother's skin.

"What do you hope to gain, Lelouch?!" Despite being wrapped up in a chair on a ship full of Black Knights, she remained defiant in the fact of Euphemia's killer who smirked like a demon observing his prey.

"I simply wish to _help_ out my dear sister."

"You fucking heartless bastard!"

While Cornelia was imprisoned things had only gotten worse for Guilford who was dealing with the matters involving Nunnally being named the new Viceroy of Area 11, Suzaku becoming the Knight of Seven after bringing Lelouch to his father, and now falling prey to Lelouch who used his Geass to make him believe that he was, in fact, Princess Cornelia.

"Your Highness, you don't know how glad I am to see you!" He broke out a gleeful smile knowing that "she" would know how to take care of things, and there were so many things he wanted to tell her right now. Lelouch, on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted this knight to do for him.

"Guilford, we must **kill** the Britannians!"

"Huh? Cornelia, why would you ask me to do that?!"

"It must be done for _my sake_ , Guilford. Surely you won't doubt the orders of your Princess?"

Guilford's mind was trying to register why his instincts were screaming that something was wrong, but his heart told him to follow his beloved Cornelia's command without hesitation. His mind registered that Cornelia wasn't wrong, even when he was gunning down several Britannian soldiers without a sign of mercy. The second battle for Japan would have even more consequences for these two as while Cornelia was making a break for it on the Black Knight's flagship Guilford under the influence of Geass was fighting against his own people for Lelouch. His loyalty to Cornelia would end up tarnishing his reputation, status, and respect in Britannia when the battle was over.

"I have to protect Princess Cornelia at all costs!"

His resolve had been twisted and warped by the former Prince into serving as a living weapon and shield that would sacrifice himself for her honor. His mind was made up to save "her" life when a powerful bomb had been set off, a new weapon dubbed F.L.E.I.J.A. had been activated nearly taking Lelouch's life if it hadn't been for Guilford saving him at the cost of his own body. While he would survive this brush with death, his eyes would be the toll paid instead of his life as he had nearly been left blinded and stuck in a hospital on Horai Island.

He was told by a nurse that his condition was rather severe, but the Black Knights wouldn't do anything to harm or send him into capture thanks to the deal made with a royal member of the imperial family along with a woman named Villetta. Despite her "traitorous actions" in some minds of Japanese and Britannians alike, she was the one who helped reveal a lot of facts about the new ruler of Britannia: Emperor Lelouch. Guilford didn't care about the drama with the imperial family right now, his primary concern was with the now hospitalized Cornelia who nearly was killed by Schneizel.

"Your Highness..." He was on the verge of tears despite his eyesight still is in bad enough shape that he needed to use shades in brightly-light places. Grasping the hands of his beloved Cornelia, the ever faithful knight tried his best to keep his emotions in check in front of his princess.

"Guilford...you don't have to call me that anymore. I've given up my right to the throne, so I'm not really a princess anymore."

"No, you're wrong about that! I don't care what Lelouch says, the fact is you've always been my princess Cornelia and always will be my princess..."

Villetta smiled at this action rooting for the both of them to come together much like she had developed real love with Oghi. Still, things had only gotten worse with the capture of Damocles and several Black Knights leaving Lelouch all but in control of the entire world. She refused to allow him to dominate and subjugate people like his father anymore, which lead her into joining up with the Black Knights in the first place in order to put an end to such tyranny.

"We can't stay here, Your Highness. The enemy is likely coming to round up the rest of us, and Villetta wants us to move to a safer location..." Guilford remained by his princess waiting, watching, and praying that she will get better and overcome her grief to rise up from this depression and lead people once more.

"I doubt they will follow me considering how I treated **Ele** -Japanese and people from other countries before all of this."

"Actually Cornelia it doesn't really matter if you hate us or we hate you. Right now the world needs someone to fight against that bastard brother of yours." The Chinese Black Knight spoke up when listening to this former general mope on her bed about her sins. Xianglin just wanted Cornelia to become the fearsome "Witch" from Britannia once more, but to also return her to having that old glory in the field of leadership right now. In their darkest hour when they needed a symbol to follow with the loss of Zero.

"It doesn't matter if you're Britannian or not, Cornelia. If you're willing to rebel against Lelouch, then I will also follow you down such a path."

Minami also spoke up, his heart wasn't filled with any kind of prejudice against the former princess if she was willing to help them stop the reign of the 99th Emperor. Looking at her knight who refused to leave her side Cornelia realized what needed to be done for the sake of countless people, and for the world of peace, Nunnally wished to make a reality.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at? Let's get ready to move out at once! There is no way I'm going to fucking die here without a fight what about you?!" She couldn't help the confident smirk on her face when they heard that order given with such a strong conviction.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Of course, Your Highness!" Guilford knew that even if their rebellion was a failure he would accept his death if he could fight alongside Cornelia one more time, even telling her how much he loved her deep down inside himself. She had also shared these feelings about this man despite his limited vision and the fact he needed a cane to walk around sometimes due to the severe injuries he endured from that destructive bomb. When they were able to regain control of things after Zero executed Lelouch personally all Cornelia wanted to do was comfort her little sister about his death.

"It's okay, Nunnally. He's gone and won't hurt anyone else..."

"I don't care! He was my brother, so...why did he have to die?!"

Holding the frightened girl tightly, she knew that Euphemia should have been here instead to consult this poor girl however she couldn't do anything to revive the dead. For those ones that are left behind they would need to continue living for this unknown future without war, so Cornelia made it clear she would only be involved with Britannia as a general if needed along with serving as a pilot for the UFN and Black Knights on some occasions. All she really wanted is to start a new relationship with Guilford in a small new house that they could barely afford to stay in with all of the funds they had going to repairs of both Japan and Britannia.

Nunnally was happy to see them begin to let down their guard with one another, Kallen learned to respect Britannians like Cornelia rather than hate them, Villetta was proud of her former mentor, and while many Japanese still hated her Toudoh, Oghi, and Kaguya always would welcome both herself and Guilford in Japan. They took up the offer during their honeymoon never imagining they would be sharing a hotel room in Tokyo wearing Japanese outfits and dining out with "Eleven" food now in their guts. It all should have been wrong to them, but as they laid down on the pink bed completely naked and with their bodies and souls open to one another they both felt like they deserved this life.

It wasn't a happy ending, but at the very least they could start to repair the damage done to themselves rather than Knightmare Frames meant for war.

"Do you still consider me as your _Princess_ , my knight?"

"Always, Cornelia." Grinning, she presses her rather large breasts onto his chest feeling ready to start up a new round of intercourse with her knight. He knew despite all of the mistakes they made, the love of his life being here like this was worth the pain inflicted on them both as they shared a passionate kiss before the "Spearhead" of the empire penetrated Cornelia's wet and moist base once more.

* * *

 _Two out of three done with these stories with the last one involving Kallen and...Lelouch kinda?_

 _It will be a surprise when I reveal who else will be connected with her story, but I figured this update would be a nice present for Christmas as it comes this Monday. I know R3 might affect Cornelia in both a positive and negative light, but I truly feel that she deserves to also find redemption despite how difficult it might be for herself. Guilford already has gotten his battle scars for his actions, and the loss of Euphie certainly hurt Cornelia so I hope they get to live past Season 3 in my opinion. If the final part comes out next year I hope you will all enjoy the rest of 2017. Happy Holidays!_


End file.
